1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to weed extraction devices, and more particularly to a device for rotary removal of weeds without entanglement.
2. Description of the Background Art
Weed removal from plant beds, lawns, and other vegetated areas can be a tedious task. To ease the removal of weeds, a number of devices have been developed which include forks, tines or cutters which can be forced into the soil surrounding the weed and operated to either extract or cut the weed. When weeds are cut, however, the root system remains and the weed will grow back over a period of time. Therefore, rotary extraction is preferred since the root can be removed intact.
Rotary extraction devices heretofore developed suffer from various disadvantages, most notably that the extracted weed becomes entangled in the device and ejection of the weed from the extraction head is difficult. As a result, the user must unwrap or cut the weed in order to remove it from the device. Therefore, a need exists for a rotary weed extraction tool which can effectively remove the weed and its roots, while at the same time providing for ease of ejection of the weed and minimizing entanglement.